Found You Vers II
by BabySteph
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejung telah mengelana menjauh untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Jaejung berpikir sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Dan Yunho menemukannya.


**Title : Found You**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejung**

**Genre : Yaoi, fluff, angst **

**Rating : General **

**Word count : 7,344**

**A/N : Castnya bukan milikku. Tapi plot dan alur cerita ini milikku!**

**Summarry : Yunho dan Jaejung telah berkelana jauh sekali. Jaejung pikir sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Dan Yunho menemukannya.**

* * *

"**Love is to think over and over again." – Shuntaro Tanikawa**

* * *

Hubunganku dengan Yunho baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu yang selalu aku katakan pada diriku sendiri. Kami telah menikah selama dua puluh tahun dan aku rasa kami baik-baik saja. Pertengkaran besar terjadi pada tahun-tahun awal pernikahan kami, sebagian besar karena perbedaan kepribadian. Tapi aku dan Yunho dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Setelah itu semua berjalan normal.

Kami memiliki pernikahan yang bahagia. Itu lah yang orang-orang katakan. Sering kali ketika aku sedang nge-chatt dengan Junsu melalui e-mail, ia menyebut bahwa pernikahan kami berhasil. Menurut sudut pandangnya, aku telah berhasil membina rumah tangga yang ideal dan memainkan peranku sebagai seorang ibu dan isteri dengan sangat baik. Aku hanya akan menjawab terima kasih lalu mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya dengan Yoochun juga berhasil. Junsu dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk tinggal di Virginia dan memiliki dua putri cantik bernama Yoon Ah dan Seunghee.

Namun, di usia ke 44, aku mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Selain penuaan, aku mengkhawatirkan kehidupan pernikahanku.

Dulu, saat kami pertama bertemu, kami adalah sepasang remaja penuh semangat dan tergila-gila satu sama lain karena cinta. Kami pertama kali bertemu pada hari pertama di universitas. Yunho tidak sengaja menabrakku, dan seperti remaja pada umumnya yang percaya pada cinta pertama, aku langsung menyukainya. Dan dia menyukaiku. Kami berpacaran setelah tiga bulan berkenalan.

Masa pacaran kami singkat, tapi kami telah melewati banyak hal untuk sampai ke tahap pernikahan. Kami tidak cocok dalam banyak hal, selera kami berbeda, dan kami selalu bertengkar tiap kali bertemu. Tapi entah bagaimana perbedaan itu justru membuat kami saling tergila-gila satu sama lain. Yunho melamarku beberapa tahun setelah upacara kelulusan. Dan aku tidak butuh pertimbangan banyak untuk berkata 'ya'. Aku selalu berkata ya padanya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang kami sudah 44 dan jarak diantara kami terasa semakin lebar.

Semua baik-baik saja, bahkan setelah memiliki Jude dan Changmin, kami masih baik-baik saja. Namun, pada suatu pagi, ketika aku bangun dan menatap diriku di cermin, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dan tahu-tahu kami sudah menjauh.

"Mom, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Changmin menyenggol lenganku. Aku mengerjap dua kali, tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang melamun.

"Eh, tidak kok."

"Kau tidak jago menyembunyikan sesuatu. mom."

"Masa?"

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, cepat-cepat meyakinkannya bahwa aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun. Changmin tidak pernah tahu tentang kecemasanku soal pernikahan kami. Ia tidak akan mengerti. Dan ia tidak boleh tahu. Anak sepertinya tidak seharusnya mengetahui terlalu banyak tentang urusan pernikahan. Belum saatnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh, kalau begitu."

Changmin tidak pernah mau ikut campur urusan orang lain, dan aku bersyukur ia memiliki sisi itu dari Yunho. Jude juga tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Aku satu-satunya orang yang selalu ingin tahu permasalahan mereka.

Kukalungkan lenganku di lehernya, mengecup kedua belah pipinya sebelum bangun dari sofa.

"Jadi aku yang harus beres-beres?"

Changmin cemberut menatapku. Ruang tamu akan selalu berantakan setelah kami nonton film. Biasanya aku yang membersihkan, tapi kali ini aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar lalu tidur.

"Aku sayang padamu." Aku mengedip padanya dan berjalan menjauh. Dia bersungut-sungut tapi membereskan kekacauan yang kami buat.

"Mom," dia memanggilku ketika aku sudah hampir mencapai tangga. Aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Ya?"

"Minggu depan kita mau pergi kemana?"

Aku mengerjap, jantungku mencelos. Minggu depan adalah peringatan hari pernikahanku dengan Yunho. Sejak memiliki Jude dan Changmin, kami selalu merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan bersama dengan mereka. Biasanya kami akan makan malam di restoran atau pergi berlibur. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, dulu sekali saat kami masih berusia tiga puluhan. Aku bahkan belum memikirkan apapun soal itu.

"Eh, aku belum bicara dengan papamu. Kurasa kita akan makan malam seperti biasa."

Changmin menangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa curiga. Aku tahu ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Tapi dia cuman mengangguk singkat lalu aku buru-buru menaiki tangga. Di usia 44, aku sadar ada lebih dari satu hal yang aku takutkan; Penuaan, pernikahan, dan Yunho.

Ulang tahun pernikahan… aku harus melakukan apa?

* * *

Yunho memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai composer lagu di SM Entertaiment sementara aku berada di rumah sambil mengerjakan novelku. Sebelum menikah aku bekerja sebagai partner Yunho dan kami membuat lagu bersama-sama. Aku sangat menikmati masa itu. Masa emas kami, masa remaja kami. Kami akan berada di dalam ruangan yang sama selama seharian. Kami membahasa lagu, berdebat mengenai melodinya, mencampur-aduk lirik yang kami tulis, aku marah karena Yunho sangat keras kepala, dia akan menciumku dengan brutal, kami berbaikan lalu terciptalah lagu spektakuler.

Namun, setelah melahirkan Jude dan Changmin, aku tinggal di rumah atas persetujuan Yunho. Ketika memiliki seorang anak, ada tanggungjawab besar yang harus kami pikul. Aku telah berunding dengan Yunho mengenai hal ini dan aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan karirku. Pada awalnya, Yunho tidak begitu setuju. Yunho tahu betapa aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku dan menulis novel tidak akan memuaskanku. Aku terus meyakinkannya bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang benar meskipun aku sendiri masih setengah berharap tidak kehilangan pekerjaanku. Lalu, ketika Jude lahir, aku tahu aku telah membuat keputusan yang benar. Tiga tahun kemudian kami memiliki Changmin dan Yunho tampak bahagia.

Malam ini kami batal merayakan hari pernikahan kami karena tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu deras dan Yunho harus menyelesaikan lagunya di perusahaan. Jude dan Changmin mengikutiku sepanjang sisa malam dan menatapku khawatir. Aku tidak suka tatapan mereka, itu membuatku ingin menangis. Jadi setelah makan malam di rumah aku menyuruh mereka untuk segera naik ke kamar mereka sementara aku pergi ke kamar loteng.

Aku sudah tidak pergi ke kamar loteng lagi sejak lama sekali. Pada saat-saat tertentu ketika hubungan kami memburuk, aku dan Yunho akan pergi ke kamar kecil ini hanya untuk berbaring bersama sampai kami jatuh tertidur. Kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain, hanya berbaring sambil memikirkan kesalahan masing-masing. Keesokan harinya ketika kami keluar dari kamar loteng ini, kami akan berbicara lagi dan keadaan kembali normal.

Kamar loteng ini hanya memiliki satu ranjang yang seprainya selalu aku ganti setiap satu bulan sekali meskipun tidak pernah ditempati. Aku berbaring di ranjang, meringkuk di atasnya dan memeluk diriku sendiri. Biasanya Yunho akan berada di belakangku, aku bisa merasakan dadanya yang lebar, merasakan kedua lengannya melingkariku, dan aroma sabun dari lehernya menguar memenuhi hidungku. Tapi malam ini aku sendirian.

Hujan belum berhenti, malah semakin deras. Aku mendengarkan suara hujan yang menabrak jendela loteng, tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun selain bisingnya suara hujan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kemari. Ini membuatku memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang Yunho, tentang pernikahanku yang tidak bahagia, dan tentang diriku sendiri. Setiap kali memikirkannya, aku selalu ingin menangis seperti anak perempuan. Aku tidak yakin Yunho akan pulang malam ini, jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika aku menangis.

Lalu tahu-tahu saja aku sudah menangis keras sekali sampai telingaku berdenging. Aku menutup kedua wajahku dengan tangan, merasa buruk sekali. Setelah dua puluh tahun, ini pertama kalinya aku menangis setelah selama ini meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa pernikahanku dengan Yunho baik-baik saja. Selama ini aku tahu bahwa kami tidak baik-baik saja, tapi aku mengingkarinya dan tidak berusaha memperbaikinya.

Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi Jude dan Changmin. Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuat sarapan, mengantar mereka sekolah, kembali lagi ke rumah untuk membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan lalu aku akan duduk di depan komputerku hingga sore hari. Jude dan Changmin tidak lagi terpusat padaku jadi aku memiliki waktu sendiri lebih banyak, meskipun terkadang itu membuatku merasa sangat kesepian.

Jaejung sendirian. Yunho terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Sebelum memiliki anak, aku dan Yunho selalu meluangkan waktu disela kesibukan kami. Kami akan nonton film baru di bioskop atau jalan-jalan di Myungdeong. Kadang-kadang ia menemaniku pergi ke Hwanghakdong untuk mencari koleksi CD jaman dahulu. Kami akan mampir di toko pinggir jalan untuk membeli odeng dan cola cider. Ketika sampai di rumah, kami akan melakukan seks yang hebat dan bergairah. Tidur di dalam pelukan satu sama lain dan merasa bersyukur dapat merasakan aroma masing-masing.

Itu adalah kegiatan kami yang sederhana, spontan, tapi jika aku melihatnya dari kacamata laki-laki umur 44, aku merasa kegiatan itu sangat berharga dan tidak ternilai. Itu adalah saat di mana aku bisa merasakan telapak tangan Yunho yang lebar menggenggam tanganku. Dia sangat protektif dan selalu merangkul bahuku ketika kami berada di keramaian.

Lalu kami bertumbuh semakin tua dan tidak melakukan hal-hal semacam itu lagi. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Aku telah berbohong pada diri sendiri, dan rasanya lebih buruk daripada berbohong pada orang lain.

"Jaejung,"

Aku kenal suara itu. Suaranya berat dan agak basah, terdengar sangat dalam dan seksi. Itu suara Yunho. Tapi aku terlalu kacau untuk menyadari bahwa yang aku dengar bukan lah mimpi. Lalu, ketika tubuhku di tarik ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, baru lah aku sadar bahwa sekarang kami sudah berbaring di pelukan masing-masing. Sama seperti dahulu kala.

Kami tidak saling berbicara. Yunho memelukku erat sekali sementara satu tangannya mengusap kepalaku. Aku masih menangis, tapi tidak sekeras tadi. Ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Kenyataannya, kami tidak selalu tidur berdua. Terkadang kami terlalu lelah untuk saling memeluk seperti ini. Ada saat di mana aku akan berkata padanya bahwa ia mendengkur keras sekali padahal tidak hanya agar dia mau tidur di kamar tamu dan aku bisa tidur sendirian. Semakin jauh jarak diantara kami, semakin sulit untuk menghadapi Yunho dan pernikahan kami.

"Jaejung-ah, Jaejunggie,"

Jeritan itu mengalir dari punggung bawah lalu naik menyusuri tubuhku hingga tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Aku tersedak kesedihanku sendiri. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali Yunho mendendangkan namaku. Ketika air mataku semakin deras mengalir, aku sadar bahwa ternyata aku merindukan Yunho. Rindu pernikahan kami yang bahagia.

"Apa kau marah karena kita tidak jadi makan malam?"

Ya, aku marah karena kita batal makan malam karena itu satu-satunya hal yang membuat kita bisa duduk berdua bersama membicarakan masa lalu. Aku marah sekali karena Yunho tidak pengertian. Aku marah karena kami berdua sama-sama tidak berusaha. Aku marah karena aku tidak tahu cara memperbaiki pernikahan kami.

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan semua itu kepada Yunho. Tidak di hadapan wajahnya. Aku memilih untuk menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok," kataku gagap. Tolol sekali kau Kim Jaejung.

"Aku membawa kue untuk memperingati hari pernikahan kita. Apa kau mau menghabiskannya bersamaku?"

Apakah itu sebuah undangan? Kalau iya, aku pasti sudah sinting karena sempat mempertimbangkan menjawab tidak. Yunho sudah tidak memberiku undangan sejak Changmin hadir di dalam keluarga kami. Aku tidak sadar sudah menangis lagi, kali ini tanpa suara.

"Aku ingin nonton P.S. I Love You," Yunho menambahkan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melambung ketika mendengar nada berharap dalam suaranya.

Ketika Yunho memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, aku langsung menjawab "ya". Ketika dia melamarku untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak butuh banyak pertimbangan untuk menjawab "ya". Ketika Yunho menginginkan anak, aku dengan senang hati menjawab "ya".

Aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku selalu berkata "ya" untuknya karena Yunho rela melakukan apapun untukku. Dan karena aku mencintainya. Malam ini aku tahu bahwa terlepas dari pernikahan kami yang sedang tidak bahagia, aku tetap akan menjawab "ya" untuk Yunho.

"Ya, Yunho. Ya." kujawab pertanyaannya dengan bisikan.

Dia mengecup dahiku lama sekali sampai-sampai aku menangis lagi.

Junsu sering kali bertanya padaku bagaimana bisa cinta kami tetap bertahan setelah lebih dari dua puluh bersama-sama. Aku selalu ingin mengoreksi pertanyaannya karena itu tidak benar. Harusnya dia bertanya, "Jaejung, apakah kau percaya cinta dapat bertahan?"

Harusnya Junsu bertanya begitu karena itu akan membuatku berpikir tentang pernikahan kami. Aku tidak ingin memberikan presentase kebahagiaan kami, menurutku itu tidak efektif. Pernikahan kami diukur dari seberapa banyak kami menghabiskan waktu bersama dan masih saling menatap mata satu lain dengan api yang berkobar meskipun usia kami sudah tidak muda lagi. Kami berhenti melakukan itu sejak jaman dahulu sekali. Aku berharap cinta kami dapat bertahan, setidaknya terkadang aku berpikir begitu. Tapi aku tahu kami berdua sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mempertahankannya dan membiarkannya begitu saja seperti kenangan kami yang mulai usang.

* * *

**Junsu: Hari ini aku pergi ke pantai bersama Yoochun. Anak-anak kami sedang pergi berlibur. Yoochun pikir pergi berdua adalah ide bagus. **

**Jaejung : Iya, itu bagus sekali Junsu. Yoochun sungguh kreatif. Kau pasti senang. **

**Jaejung : Kami baru saja bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang dia sudah mulai ndusel-ndusel lagi di pelukanku. **

**Jaejung : Ya ampun, Junsu, pasti rasanya hebat sekali. Yoochun sudah 46 dan masih ndusel-ndusel di pelukanmu. **

**Junsu : Maafkan aku. Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Yunho sedang tidak baik. **

**Jaejung : Tidak, ya ampun, siapa yang bilang? Kami baik-baik saja kok. **

**Junsu : Semalam kau menangis di telepon, Jaejung. Tidak ingat ya? **

**Jaejung : Oh, yeah, kau benar. Sori, mulai tua nih. **

**Junsu : Jae, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh? **

**Jaejung : Boleh. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan Reporter Junsu yang suka sekali memberikan kuis soal pernikahan. **

**Junsu : Kau sangat mengerti aku. Maaf ya, aku jadi malu. **

**Jaejung : Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Tanya saja. **

**Junsu : Apakah kau masih mencintai Yunho?**

**Jaejung : Kurasa begitu.**

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengirim e-mail untuk Junsu. Dan karena aku menghilang tanpa kabar, Junsu menjadi uring-uringan sekaligus merasa bersalah karena dia pikir pertanyaannya keterlaluan. Aku ingin berkata pada Junsu bahwa pertanyaannya sangat realistis tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk membalas e-mailnya.

Aku tahu bertambah tua berarti akan ada hal-hal di masa lalu yang kau lupakan. Namun, entah bagaimana aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana aku bisa mencintai Yunho. Aku ingat semuanya sejelas aku mengetahui penyebab pernikahan kami yang tidak bahagia.

Pada saat masih di universitas, hanya ada dua orang yang berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan keras-keras setelah aku selesai bernyanyi; ayahku dan Yunho. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan dia kelihatan sangat tampan, mustahil untuk tidak merasa gembira ketika dia melakukan itu untukku. Karena aku tinggal di Seoul dan jauh dari orang tua, ada saat di mana aku tidak bisa tidur karena merindukan mereka. Di saat-saat seperti itu, lengan Yunho ada untuk menenangkanku. Hingga bibirnya pun juga. Ciuman pertama kami adalah ketika ia datang ke rumah membawa _cupcakes_ dan CD The Betles. Aku sedang sakit flu jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Tapi bukannya pergi, Yunho justru menciumku brutal dan keesokan harinya dia terserang flu juga.

Kami belum pernah melakukan seks sebelum pernikahan. Terdengar kuno memang. Junsu dan Yoochun memiliki cerita hebat soal seks mereka pada saat masih di universitas. Tapi aku dan Yunho sepakat bahwa seks adalah sesuatu yang resmi dan tidak sembarangan. Jadi meskipun kami sempat tinggal bersama, yang kami lakukan adalah berbaring bersama dan berbagi ciuman. Itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah menikah, aku baru menyadari bahwa menyatakan cinta tidak lah sesederhana kelihatannya. Kami dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa kami saling mencintai. Tapi hal-hal berubah setelah kau menikah. Di umur tiga puluhan, aku menemukan bahwa menyatakan cinta menjadi hal yang memalukan. Jadi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya lagi karena Yunho juga berhenti mengatakannya. Kami cukup mengetahui bahwa kami saling mencintai dan tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Terkadang aku iri dengan pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka menikah di usia yang sudah matang, mengalami banyak hal sebelum pernikahan dan sempat berpisah juga. Namun setelah menikah, hubungan mereka justru semakin kuat walaupun terkadang kekanakan. Mereka berkomitmen untuk saling mencintai selama-lamanya. Aku dan Yunho juga berkomitmen sama ketika kami menikah di katedral dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa pernikahan kami berakhir seperti ini?

Aku justru iri dengan sikap Yoochun dan Junsu yang terkadang kekanakan. Kami dulu sangat kekanakan dan tidak dewasa. Hampir semua hal kami debatkan. Hampir setiap hari kami bertengkar dan berteriak satu sama lain. Tapi Yunho selalu menjadi orang pertama yang meminta maaf setelah itu ia akan memberiku ciuman lembut. Kami tidak pergi ke pantai seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun dan Junsu. Kami terkurung di dalam sebuah kotak. Junsu dan Yoochun begitu bebas, sementara aku dan Yunho terlihat nyaman berada di dalam kotak.

"JUNG CHANGMIN, MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!"

Aku langsung terbangun begitu mendengar teriakan Jude. Detik berikutnya aku langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan turun ke bawah dengan napas terengah-engah. Aku berlari menuju kamar Jude. Kubuka pintunya lebar-lebar lalu masuk seperti orang kesetanan.

"Apa? Ada apa?" aku berteriak panic sementara mataku mengamati sekeliling kamar Jude, mencari-cari sesuatu yang berpotensi membuat ia berteriak seperti habis melihat hantu.

Namun, kamar Jude kelihatan normal-normal saja. Agak berantakan sebenarnya. Dan penampilan Jude sendiri juga tidak oke. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan dan ia hanya memakai satu kaos kaki, mungkin kali ini kaos kaki yang sebelah tertendang hingga ke bawah ranjangnya.

"Jude, kau ngapain sih pagi-pagi begini teriak?"

Wajah Jude merah padam. Ia kehilatan marah.

"Lihat saja apa yang ada di kamar mandiku!" teriaknya sambil menghentakkan kaki.

Kakiku secara otomatis langsung melaju ke kamar mandi bahkan sebelum putriku selesai berbicara. Kubuka kamar mandi lebar-lebar dan menemukan Changmin sedang mandi mengenakan celana boxer.

Putraku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaanku yang suka membuka pintu kamar mandi seenaknya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berani melakukan itu kepada Jude, dia akan membunuhku.

"Aku kira kau masih tidur, mom." Katanya santai sambil menggosok kepalanya yang penuh dengan shampoo.

"Tadinya aku memang sedang tidur," kataku agak jengkel. "Tapi mana bisa aku tidur ketika mendengar kakakmu berteriak seolah baru saja melihat hantu? Dan ternyata aku menemukan kau berada di sini."

"Jung Changmin, aku benar-benar akan mematahkan semua koleksi Iron Man milikmu!" kami mendengar Jude mengomel di dalam sana, sesekali menyumpah.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Jude kelihatan masih marah. Ia meraih _Walkman_ keluaran 90'an milikku dan dengan kasar menjejelkan _earphone_ itu ke telinganya. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, duduk meringkuk di sana, membuka bukunya, lalu mencoretkan sesuatu. Itu kebiasaan Jude saat sedang berusaha menahan emosinya.

Aku kembali menatap Changmin. "Dia marah padamu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Nanti juga tidak marah lagi." kata Changmin santai.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada dan menyandar sepenuhnya pada pintu. "Kau harusnya tidak membuat Jude marah. Dia akan mendiamkanmu selama seminggu."

Changmin nyengir. Ia berusaha menggapai _shower_ tapi pandangannya tertutupi busa shampoo.

"Biar aku saja." kataku.

Aku masuk ke dalam bak mandi, membiarkan airnya membahasi celana tidurku. Kutarik _shower_ itu lalu menyemprot rambut Changmin. Sekarang bajuku basah kuyup tapi aku menikmati bagaimana jari-jariku berada diantara rambutnya, menghilangkan busa shampoo itu, memastikan rambutnya bersih.

"Jude tidak akan mendiamkanku." Kata Changmin kesusahan karena aku tidak berhenti menyemprot kepalanya. "Kalau dia mendiamkanku, Kang Jun juga akan mendiamkannya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Aku tertawa lalu menyerah menyemprot kepalanya karena Changmin menginjak kakiku. Kuarahkan _shower_ itu ke lehernya, ke perutnya, menghilangkan sisa-sisa sabun.

"Kang Jun pernah bilang pada Jude bahwa ia harus selalu berbuat baik padaku karena aku adiknya."

"Kurasa kau seharusnya memanggil Kang Jun dengan sebutan "hyung"."

"Oke, lain kali akan kupanggil begitu."

"Itu bagus."

Kuletakkan _shower_ itu kembali ke tempatnya. Aku keluar dari dalam bak lalu mengambil handuk di gantungan dekat pintu. Aku menarik lengan Changmin agar lebih dekat denganku, lalu kugosok tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Mom, aku sudah tiga belas."

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Changmin cemberut menatapku. "Tidakkah menurutmu aku bisa mandi sendiri?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar, mengerjap sekali, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutku sakit. Kulilitkan handuk itu ke pinggangnya lalu menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi Jude.

Putriku masih duduk di kursinya, sadar dengan kehadiran kami tapi terlalu marah untuk menoleh. Kusenggol bahu Changmin, mengerling padanya sekali, dan putraku yang tampan langsung mendesah begitu menyadari maksud tersiratku.

"Ayo, cepat," desakku.

Changmin mendesah lagi. "Oke deh."

Changmin berjalan menghampiri Jude hanya menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggang. Rambutnya masih basah dan butir-butir air jatuh disekitar leher dan wajahnya. Jude langsung menyerngitkan dahi tidak suka, dia tidak pernah suka didekati ketika sedang marah.

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Pergi, sana! Kau bau sabun."

"Aku wangi kok."

Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar supaya Jude bisa mencium bau sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Jude berteriak kesal dan mendorong perut Changmin agar menjauhinya.

Putriku turun dari kursinya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan posisi tengkurep.

"Jude, kalau kau tidak mau melihatku, aku bakal menciummu."

"PERGI!" usir Jude sambil mendang-nendang udara.

"Kalau kau marah padaku, Kang Jun tidak akan suka."

Jude langsung terduduk di ranjang begitu nama Kang Jun disebut. Ia menatap marah kearah Changmin lalu secara brutal melemparkan bantalnya ke wajah Changmin. Anak itu oleng ke belakang, nyaris terjatuh.

Aku bersandar pada tembok, mengamati.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Tidak. Kau sayang padaku, Jung Jullie."

Jude berteriak lagi seperti orang kesetanan. "JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU!"

Napas Jude terengah-engah sementara matanya mulai memerah. Ia langsung berbalik memunggungi Changmin. Selama sepersekian detik Changmin cuman berdiri memandangi punggung Jude sementara lantai mulai basah karena air yang menetes dari tubuhnya.

Ini terasa begitu menyenangkan, begitu familiar, dan terjadi nyaris setiap hari. Aku akan bangun karena mendengar suara alarm yang mendengking seperti anak anjing, berlari menuju lantai bawah tanpa mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, lalu mulai sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua orang. Sekali waktu, seperti sekarang ini, aku akan bangun karena mendengar teriakan putriku.

Ketika aku melihat Changmin di kamar mandi Jude, aku langsung mengerti kenapa anak perempuanku berteriak pagi-pagi begini. Jude memang agak berantakan soal kebersihan, tapi ia paling benci ketika orang lain masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin. Dan anak laki-lakiku mandi di kamar Jude tanpa seijinnya.

"Nuna~" seru Changmin panik, terkejut mendengar Jude menangis.

Jude terkadang memang kasar pada Changmin dan ia suka berteriak kepada Changmin. Tapi, sejujurnya, Jude sangat sayang pada Changmin. Ia menyayangi semua orang tanpa pamrih. Jude jarang marah, ia pernah bilang padaku bahwa marah hanya akan membuatnya menyesal. Dan setiap kali amarahnya meledak, ia akan berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak suka marah pada orang yang ia sayang. Itu adalah beban buatnya.

"Jude, kau nangis, ya?"

Changmin naik ke ranjang Jude lalu menubruk punggung kakaknya. Ia memeluk Jude dari belakang, mencerocos yang macam-macam.

"Jude, aku kan cuman mandi di kamar mandimu. Aku juga pakai boxer. Tidak perlu menangis hanya karena kau tidak sengaja melihatku mandi."

Jude berteriak lebih kencang lagi, malu sekaligus jengkel, tapi ia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Changmin.

"Mau aku buatkan _bacon_?" Changmin bertanya serius. "Atau kutraktir makan odeng saja?"

Melihat suasana sudah kembali normal, aku menghampiri mereka. Jude sudah tidak menangis lagi, ia sekarang sedang menjambak rambut Changmin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan."

Changmin turun dari ranjang kakaknya, sama sekali tidak malu ketika handuknya jatuh dan memperlihatkan boxer pendeknya. Jude berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengomel melihat bak mandi masih terisi air yang bercampur dengan busa shampoo.

Aku keluar dari kamar Jude lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Aku menemukan Yunho sudah duduk di sana sambil membaca Koran. Aku buru-buru mengeluarkan bahan masakan dari dalam dapur.

"Terjadi perang lagi?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

"Begitu lah."

"Apa mereka sudah baikan?"

"Ya, tentu. Mereka selalu berbaikan setelah bertengkar."

Yunho tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Aku menatap lobak yang sedang kucuci di bak mandi, mendadak merasa begitu sedih. Yunho tidak tahu jika terkadang aku menginginkan hubungan kami seperti Jude dan Changmin. Meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar, mereka akan langsung berbaikan dan keadaan menjadi normal kembali.

Sewaktu kami masih tingkat tiga di universitas, Yunho pernah mengajakku pergi ke Gunung Halla yang ada di Pulau Jeju. Tapi karena semalam sebelum berangkat dia minum banyak di pesta ulang tahun Yoochun, pagi harinya dia tidak bisa naik ke atas karena masih dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan hanya bisa diatasi dengan tidur. Akhirnya aku naik sendirian ke atas. Yunho baru bangun enam jam kemudian. Dia menyadari aku tidak ada. Dia tahu menaiki Gunung Halla hanya memakan waktu dua jam hingga tiga jam, tapi aku telah pergi selama enam jam. Dia punya dugaan keras bahwa aku melenceng dari jalur. Aku selalu melenceng dari jalur jadi itu lah sebabnya Yunho selalu merangkul pundakku setiap kali kami berada di keramaian karena dia tahu aku selalu tersesat. Sementara dia selalu berada di jalur yang tetap. Konstan. Aku memang tersesat, mengelana jauh sekali tanpa Yunho.

Itu terjadi dulu sekali sebelum kami memiliki ponsel. Jadi dia mencariku dengan cara meneriakkan namaku keras-keras. Dia mendaki, berlari, menyusuri tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan aku berada di sana. Ketika hari mulai gelap, dia akhirnya menemukanku sedang menangis teredu-sedu di bawah pohon pinus. Yunho membuat janji yang seumur hidup tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

"Kim Jaejung, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Ke mana pun kau pergi, sejauh apapun kau mengelana, selama apa pun kau menghilang, aku akan mencarimu dan membawamu pulang."

Itu adalah hal paling romantis yang dikatakan seorang pria kepadaku. Aku jadi sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa dua puluh tahun setelahnya kami kembali mengelana menjauh dari yang lain. Pengelanaan yang boros, memakan banyak waktu, dan sia-sia. Aku sangat ingin memperingatkan Yunho. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengecheck jam tangannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa Jaejung sudah pergi lama sekali. Dan yang harus Yunho lakukan adalah menjemput Jaejung pulang.

* * *

**Jaejung : Junsu, maafkan aku tidak memberimu kabar selama tiga minggu. Bagaimana kabarmu?**

**Junsu : Oke, kau tahu aku marah sekali padamu. Tapi sudah lah. Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran. Aku baik-baik saja, ngomong-ngomong. Kau sendiri bagaimana? **

**Jaejung : Aku sudah membaik. **

**Junsu : Yang benar? Jaejung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal macam-macam kepadamu. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur dalam kehidupan pernikahanmu. Yoochun sudah memarahiku soal ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan tentang pernikahanku lagi padamu.**

**Jaejung : Tidak, sungguh. Kau masih boleh kok bertanya padaku. Dan kumohon, jangan berhenti menceritakannya padaku Junsu. Ceritamu membuatku merasa lebih baik. **

**Junsu : Serius? **

**Jaejung : Iya, serius. **

**Junsu : Baiklah. Kau sedang apa? **

**Jaejung : Sedang memasukkan baju-baju ke koper. Yunho mengajakku pergi kamping. **

**Junsu : YANG BENAR? YA AMPUN, KIM JAEJUNG, ITU SANGAT KEREN! **

**Jaejung : Menurutmu begitu? **

**Junsu : Tentu saja. Yunho yang mengajakmu, iya kan? Mungkin dia ingin memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Mungkin sekarang ia sadar bahwa kalian telah menjauh satu sama lain dan sudah saatnya memperbaiki yang rusak. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan pipa kamar mandi kalian bocor terus-menerus, iya kan? **

**Jaejung : Aku harap begitu. **

**Junsu : Nikmati liburanmu. Aku rasa aku juga akan mengajak Yoochun pergi ke Tembok China. **

**Jaejung : Ajak saja dia. Kalian harus selalu saling berdekatan. Jangan saling menjauh satu sama lain.**

Sebelum berangkat kamping, kami harus pergi ke pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Setelah tinggal bersama selama lima belas tahun tanpa ikatan sacral, Donghae memutuskan untuk menikahi Eunhyuk. Ini berita hebat. Aku gembira sekali kedua sahabatku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Aku memakai jas terbaikku karena pagi ini aku akan menjadi _maid of honor_-nya Eunhyuk dan harus memberikan sambutan. Selama perjalanan menuju Plaza tempat mereka menikah, aku dan Yunho diam saja. Tapi ketika aku menoleh ke samping, aku melihat dia tersenyum. Itu membuatku ikut tersenyum bersamanya tapi buru-buru memasang wajah datar ketika Yunho menatapku.

Ketika tiba di Plaza, aku langsung menjerit melihat Eunhyuk.

"Ya ampun, astaga, kau terlihat mengagumkan!"

Eunhyuk berjalan mondar-mandir. Wajahnya agak pucat, dia kelihatan gugup sekali. Aku jadi ingat menit ke lima sebelum pernikahanku di mulai. Aku sama sekali tidak gugup. Aku justru melompat-lompat senang sampai Junsu dan Eunhyuk memarahiku karena jasku jadi lusuh.

"Eunhyuk" aku menangkap wajah sahabatku dan menyuruhnya menatapku lekat-lekat. "Dia benar-benar satu-satunya. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, terlihat ingin menangis. "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu beri aku senyuman terbaikmu!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, kali ini terlihat lebih rileks. Yunho membuka pintu dan memberitahu bahwa waktunya sudah tiba. Aku menuntun Eunhyuk melewati altar lalu duduk di sebelah Yunho. Kami duduk kaku sambil mendengarkan mereka mengucapkan sumpah satu sama lain. Pikiranku diisi ingatakan ketika kami mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan bersama-sama. Kami saling menatap dengan api yang berkobar, dengan cinta yang melambung-lambung, dan tersenyum untuk satu sama lain.

Ketika tiba waktunya untuk memberikan sambutan, aku berdiri di hadapan semua orang dan menatap wajah mereka satu-per-satu tapi tidak berani menatap wajah suamiku.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk, sahabat terbaikku, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat bahagia karena kalian akhirnya bersatu."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum menatapku.

"Aku tahu harusnya aku memberikan wejangan soal pernikahan seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang di usia empat puluhan. Aku tidak yakin dapat memberikan wejangan yang baik soal pernikahan, tapi aku akan mencobanya."

Aku menelan ludah susah payah ketika mata Yunho tidak meninggalkanku.

"Yang ingin kusampikan adalah, ada hal-hal yang berubah setelah pernikahan. Sebelum menikah, kalian akan beranggapan bahwa hubungan kalian seperti negara Swedia atau Costa Rica yang aman dan damai. Netral. Tapi setelah menikah, kalian akan menyadari pernikahan kalian berpotensi untuk berubah menjadi negara Amerika dan Uni Soviet pada perang dunia ke-II. Kalian berada di dalam satu atap yang sama tapi tidak saling memahami ucapan yang lain karena kalian berbicara dengan dialek yang berbeda."

Orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk paham sementara tatapan Yunho terasa menembus diriku, membelahku menjadi dua bagian. Tanganku berkeringat, aku butuh ke kamar mandi. Tapi aku tidak mungkin lari.

"Berbaringlah bersebelahan, berbagi apa yang kalian pikirkan. Pikirlah semuanya bersama-sama. Tentang masa depan, tentang anak-anak, tentang pernikahan yang tidak sempurna dan cinta yang tidak sempurna. Karena sejujurnya tidak ada lagi yang lebih penting selain itu. Untuk cinta."

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan sementara jantungku terasa meledak ketika aku turun dari podium. Eunhyuk melemparkan ciuman jauhnya untukku dan aku mengangguk padanya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Karena sejujurnya itu lah yang aku inginkan. Hidup di rumah di puncak gunung, berada di pelukan masing-masing ketika membuka dan menutup hari. Memiliki bunga-bunga segar di meja setiap hari. Aku akan mengenakan celana kolor dan kaos oblong dan sepasang kaus kaki yang lucu. Yunho akan bermain gitar. Kami akan memiliki kebun, seekor bayi anjing, dan dua anak yang membuat istahan pasir bersama-sama sementara aku akan memasak ayam.

* * *

Aku belum tahu Yunho akan mengajakku pergi ke mana. Kami sudah berganti pakaian. Yunho memakai celana jins pendek dan kaos. Sementara aku memakai jins dan kaos panjang. Kupikir kita akan langsung pergi kamping. Tapi Chanyeol justru memarkirkan mobil di taman bermain.

"Kita mau ngapain di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau tidak mau main-main dulu?"

"Apa?"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya. Yunho memalingkan wajah, malu sekaligus canggung. Iya, ini canggung sekali. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Aku tidak mau memikirkan ucapan Junsu soal Yunho yang barangkali sedang mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku tidak ingin berharap banyak darinya.

"Ayo, Jae,"

Tahu-tahu Yunho sudah membuka pintu mobil untukku. Aku keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi linglung, bingung sekaligus aneh. Kami berdua mengantri untuk membeli tiket selama lima menit lalu masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Aroma udara musim semi menusukku dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Aku merasa ini bukan lah tempat yang cocok untuk pergi bersama Yunho karena taman bermain membangkitkan ingatanku tentang masa lalu. Dulu kami akan berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi sekarang berjalan bersebelahan dengan Yunho terasa begitu kaku dan canggung. Kami seperti orang asing, padahal sebenarnya kami _dekat_ sekali.

"Jae,"

"Ya?"

Yunho berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia terlihat begitu tinggi dan begitu tampan, sama seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin hal-hal semacam ini masih tidak berubah? Getaran-getaran manis timbul di dalam dadaku, membuat pipiku bersemu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ya, memang. Aku memikirkan tentang kamping kita."

"Kalau begitu jangan memikirkannya."

"Aku sedang mencobanya."

Ada jeda lagi. Aku mulai gugup.

"Jae,"

"Ya?"

Aku menelan ludah, menunggu dengan was-was apa yang mungkin bakal dikatakan Yunho. Tatapan matanya begitu intens dan dalam, seolah-olah ia sedang melihat sisi terdalam diriku.

"Aku ingin kita bersenang-senang. Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan, yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, bisakah kau menyingkirkannya sebentar? Aku ingin bukan hanya aku yang menikmati ini. _Well_, maksudku, ini taman bermain. Orang-orang datang kemari untuk tertawa dan bersenang-senang."

Aku menatap Yunho lekat-lekat, merasakan sengatan listrik di ujung kakiku yang mengembalikan debaran-debaran halus yang sudah nyaris berhenti. Kuremas ujung kaosku kuat-kuat lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum lalu menarik tanganku. Rasanya aneh bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang lebar, tapi aku menyukai sensasinya. Aku suka ketika aroma pria itu memenuhi hidungku. Itu membuatku aman dan tenang, sama seperti dahulu kala.

Kami tidak mencoba jenis permainan seperti rumah hantu atau roller coaster. Kami sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Yunho mengajakku menaiki bianglala. Kami duduk saling berhadapan, membiarkan kursi di sebelah kami kosong. Kami bisa saja duduk bersebelahan, tapi Yunho dan aku sama-sama berpikir duduk berhadapan jauh lebih nyaman.

Bianglala bergerak pelan-pelan menuju puncak. Kami tidak saling berbicara, hanya memandang langit pucat dengan gumpalan awan yang bergerak pelan. Ketika sampai di puncak, bianglala yang kami naiki berhenti sebentar.

Aku dan Yunho menghela napas bersamaan.

"Tadi itu indah. Maksudku, pidatomu."

"Terima kasih," bisikku tanpa menatapnya.

Jeda sejenak, kami tidak saling berbicara lagi. Yunho masih memandang keluar, tapi ia tersenyum.

"_Remember the good old days when we face in the same direction?_"

Aku terdiam sebentar, membiarkan ingatan masa lalu kami membanjiri pikiranku dan membuatku terlena. Aku ikut tersenyum bersama Yunho.

"Ya. Rasanya seperti mimpi."

Kami turun dari bianglala dan langsung menuju parkiran. Yunho bilang masih ada banyak tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Dia tidak bilang di mana tempatnya, tapi aku cukup sabar untuk tidak bertanya yang macam-macam dan mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi.

Perjalanan ke tempat selanjutnya lumayan jauh sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Satu jam kemudian Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipiku dan mengatakan kami sudah sampai. Aku masih setengah tidur ketika keluar dari mobil. Tapi ketika aku melihat bangunan di hadapanku, aku langsung terkesiap.

"Katedral?" bisikku padanya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut sekali hingga membuat perutku melilit. Ia menarikku menuju katedral. Jantungku berdebar keras sekali hingga aku khawatir Yunho mungkin saja bisa mendengarnya. Yunho mendorong pintu katedral lebar-lebar dan membuat jantungku seolah jatuh ke tanah. Kami berjalan bersebelahan memasuki katedral dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Kalau saja Yunho tidak memegangiku, aku rasa mungkin aku akan pingsan saat ini juga.

Kami berjalan melewati bangku-bangku panjang dengan suasana hening yang hikmat, mengingatkanku dengan hari pernikahan kami. Ini adalah katedral tempat kami menikah dulu. Aku masih bisa merasakan euforianya. Rasanya ratusan kupu-kupu baru saja keluar dari dalam perutku ketika kami berada di podium, menatap patung Yesus.

"_Twenty years ago. Here. You are my bride and I am your groom. Remember?_"

Aku membisu, dalam hati menyalahkan Yunho yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat perasa. Dia mana boleh melakukan ini padaku! Ini kejam. Aku belum menyiapkan diriku untuk hal-hal sentiment seperti ini. Mataku panas, air mata mendesak secara brutal dan tahu-tahu aku sudah menangis.

Yunho menarik sikuku hingga kami saling berhadapan. Dia selalu lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dariku. Dia selalu bilang ukuran tubuhnya yang selalu lebih dariku adalah untuk melindungiku. Aku mendongak, menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Yunho tersenyum sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Oh, ya, aku ingat sekarang. Aku juga menangis ketika kami membaca sumpah pernikahan dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"_I, Jung Yunho, take you Kim Jaejung, to be my wife._"

Yunho mengucapkannya lagi. Kata-katanya, ekspresinya yang lembut, senyumannya, segalanya terasa seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ini membuatku semakin menangis.

"_I, Kim Jaejung, take you Jung Yunho, to be my husband._"

Selanjutnya kata-kata kami melebur bersama membentuk harmonisasi yang indah dan merdu. Aku bisa mendengar burung gereja bernyanyi di balik pepohonan sementara angin musim semi menerbangkan dedaunan.

"_To have and to hold from this day forward-_"

"_For better for worse, for richer, for poorer-" _

"_In sickness and in health, to love and to cerish-" _

"_From this day forward until death do us part."_

"_Forever._"

Lalu bibir Yunho menyentuh bibiku. Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan euforianya membuatku berputar-putar. Tapi ini tidak memusingkan, justru menyenangkan. Tanganku bergerak menarik lehernya, menempelkan tubuhku lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Aku mencium bibirnya pelan, lembut, ingin merasakan sensasi gemetar yang timbul setiap kali bibir Yunho menciumku, menjelajah di dalam rongga mulutku, membuatku merasa lumer seperti cokelat.

Sekarang aku memikirkan pertanyaan Junsu. Apakah aku masih mencintai Yunho? Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa yang membuat pernikahan kami tetap bertahan adalah karena kami memiliki Jude dan Changmin. Aku tidak begitu yakin tentang perasaanku pada Yunho. Aku sudah berhenti memikirkannya. Namun, berada di katedral ini, mencium lelaki ini seperti yang dulu sering aku lakukan, aku menjadi menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini tidak aku pikirkan.

Aku menikahi Yunho karena aku mencintainya. Dulu, kami berdua begitu terpusat satu sama lain. Aku mencintai Yunho apa adanya dan tanpa syarat. Alasan kenapa aku menangisi pernikahanku adalah karena aku mencintai lelaki ini, ingin selalu berada dekat dengannya, tapi jarak yang terbentang di antara kami membuatku kesulitan menggapainya. Ini membuatku sulit menerima kenyataan. Aku mengarapkan pernikahan yang bahagia, tapi segala hal tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang aku inginkan. Dan Yunho terlihat tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkanku kembali. Ini menyakitiku.

Namun, aku sadar, selamanya Kim Jaejung akan mencintai Jung Yunho. Tanpa syarat.

* * *

Sore hari pada musim semi sungguh menakjubkan.

Aku menendang pasir pantai dengan kaki telanjangku, tertawa ketika ombak datang menghantamku hingga membuat tubuh dan pakaianku basah kuyup. Yunho berada di belakangku, ikut tertawa bersamaku. Aku berlari ketika ombak datang mengejarku tapi Yunho mendorongku hingga tubuh kami terjatuh di dalam air.

Langit berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerah-merahan. Angin berhembus menabrak pipiku, menggoyangkan rambutku. Yunho mencipratkan air ke wajahku, aku membalasnya lebih brutal. Kami tertawa bersama-sama. Setelah tubuh kami basah kuyup, kami memutuskan untuk duduk di atas pasir pantai yang lembut. Kaki kami penuh dengan pasir sementara tubuh kami berbau pantai.

Aku memandang matahari yang tenggelam dengan eloknya. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata yang aku tulis di halaman terakhir buku diaryku.

**Dari Jaejung untuk Yunho, **

**What I wanted you to do was pick me up and carry me, kicking and screaming, down to the water and throw me into waves. That's what I wanted you to do. **

**Jawab aku, Jung Yunho! **

Namun aku sudah menyimpan buku diarku sejak delapan tahun yang lalu dan berhenti berharap.

Menatap deburan ombak, merasakan pasir pantai di kulitku, mencium bau pantai yang bercampur dengan bau Yunho, semua hal ini membuatku berharap lagi. Aku menginginkan pernikahan yang bahagia di mana aku akan berdansa dengan Yunho di malam hari, minum teh bersama pada akhir pekan, mendengarkan Debussy bersama-sama, dan jika memungkinkan melakukan seks hebat di kamar mandi seperti kami masih muda.

"Bukan kah Edward dan Bella juga berada di pantai pada malam pertama mereka di Pulau Esme?"

"Apa?"

Aku menatap Yunho seolah-olah ia sudah gila. Dia balas menatapku, terlihat tenang.

"Aku membicarakan Edward dan Bella."

"Iya, aku tahu," kataku buru-buru. "Kupikir kau tidak suka membaca buku tentang vampire dan manusia yang saling mencintai. Kau bilang itu tidak nyata."

"_Well_, tapi akhirnya Bella menjadi vampire dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Jadi kurasa cerita itu cukup masuk akal untuk dibaca."

Aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Yunho pernah mengatakan bahwa bacaanku sangat tidak realistis dan terkadang aku terlalu jatuh ke dalam tokoh fiksi yang ada di buku. Aku sangat marah ketika dia berkata begitu jadi selama seminggu aku sengaja membaca karya Meyer di sebelahnya dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain tidur memunggungiku. Tapi akhirnya dia meminta maaf dan setelah itu ia tidak pernah berkomtar apa-apa tentang koleksi novelku.

Kami pergi ke kamar mandi umum untuk berganti pakaian dan mandi. Hari sudah gelap ketika kami memutuskan untuk mencari makan malam. Yunho mengajakku makan odeng di pinggir jalan. Dan di sini lah kami. Duduk bersebelahan di warung pinggir jalan dengan lima tusuk odeng dan dua cola cider. Yunho juga memesan semangkuk _ddeokpoki_.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kamping ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Tidak jadi. Aku ingin kita mendaki Gunung Halla di Jeju."

Aku tersedak _ddeokpoki_ yang sedang kutelan. Tenggorokan dan lidahku terasa terbakar. Yunho buru-buru menyerahkan air putih kepadaku. Kuteguk air itu hingga habis. Aku membuang botol kosong ke tong sampah lalu menatap lurus mata Yunho.

"Gunung Halla di Jeju? Kau yakin?"

Aku berharap Yunho tidak mengungkit soal masa lalu saat kami pergi ke sana. Dan ternyata dia cukup perasa untuk tidak membicarakannya.

"Ya. Aku tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke sana. Kita bisa pergi kamping lain kali."

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi tidak juga menolak ketika Yunho menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil. Hari sudah malam. Kemungkinan kami akan tiba di sana pada pukul dua atau tiga pagi. Aku tertidur di dalam mobil sementara Yunho menyetir mobil hingga Gunung Halla. Kami tiba lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan. Setelah sampai di sana, kami mendirikan tenda dan menyiapkan dua kantong tidur. Kami sama-sama lelah untuk membuat api unggun jadi aku langsung masuk ke dalam kantong tidurku, begitu pun dengan Yunho. Kami akan menunggu hingga pukul delapan pagi lalu mulai mendaki.

Aku bangun tepat waktu. Aku sudah merapikan kantong tidurku, mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigiku. Kugoncangkan tubuh Yunho, tapi dia cuman mengeluh dan semakin masuk ke dalam kantong tidurnya. Dia pasti kelelahan setelah terjaga semalaman. Jadi seperti jaman dahulu kala, aku memutuskan untuk naik sendirian.

Medan di sini lebih mudah dari yang aku ingat. Aku tinggal mendaki anak tangga hingga puncak dan tidak akan tersesat lagi. Aku begitu bersemangat untuk sampai ke puncak dan bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan mendaki Gunung Halla. Hari sudah siang ketika aku sampai di puncak. Aku beristirahat sebentar dan menghabiskan persediaan minumku yang terakhir. Aku menatap pemandangan spektakuler dan gunung-gunung tinggi, mengambil beberapa foto dan berteriak kencang menyebut "Jung Yunho idiot" lalu tertawa sendiri seperti orang sinting.

Ketika aku mendaki turun, baru lah aku sadar hari sudah sore dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mendaki kecuali aku. Gagasan berada sendirian di puncak gunung membuatku gemetar. Aku hanya perlu menuruni anak tangga dan mengikuti jalur yang ada, tapi rasanya begitu menakutkan hingga aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku dan berakhir berjongkok di sana dan mulai menangis. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan semakin menangis ketika benda kotak itu mati. Aku tidak sadar telah memanggil nama Yunho dan berharap dia menyadari aku telah pergi terlalu lama.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Hari mulai gelap dan Yunho belum juga muncul. Rasa dingin dan lapar membuatku putus asa. Ketika aku sudah menyerah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chanyeol yang meneriakkan namaku keras sekali.

"JAE, KIM JAEJUNG, JAEJUNGIE!"

Aku terlalu lelah untuk berdiri dan membalas teriakannya. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan berharap ia segera mencapai puncak. Teriakannya terus terdengar selama lima menit penuh lalu akhirnya ia muncul di hadapanku dengan wajah panic dan napas terengah-engah. Sebelum aku sempat memikirkan tindakanku, tanganku sudah terulur padanya, memintanya untuk meraihku, lalu tahu-tahu aku saja aku sudah berada di pelukannya yang aman.

"Yu-Yunho, aku takut,"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," ia memelukku semakin erat ke dadanya. "Aku ada di sini. Jangan menangis."

Selama beberapa saat aku hanya menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Tubuhku yang dingin perlahan-lahan menghangat karena Yunho tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memberikan jaketnya padaku lalu berjongkok di hadapanku yang sedang meringkuk seperti bayi.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkelana lagi tanpa aku, sama seperti dahulu kala,"

Aku sesenggukan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yunho mengalami hari yang buruk. Yunho harusnya memberitahu Jaejung tentang tahun-nya yang buruk."

"Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Aku berusaha berbicara dengan bahasamu," Yunho meraih kedua tanganku yang dingin. "Maafkan aku karena telah membuat keadaan menjadi buruk. Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia. Dan aku terlalu lelah untuk peduli dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Maafkan aku."

Aku menahan napas, tidak berani menatapnya. Air mataku mengalir lagi, kali ini menimbulkan denyutan sakit di dadaku.

"Jangan begini." Bisikku.

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain, ke katedral, ke pantai, makan odeng dan mendaki Gunung Halla?"

Aku menggeleng, tidak sanggup untuk menebak-nebak karena sekarang air mataku tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku tidak sengaja membaca draft pidatomu dan menyadari bahwa selama ini kau tidak bahagia. Dan aku yang membuatmu tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Aku akhirnya mengecheck jam tanganku dan menyadari bahwa Kim Jaejung sudah pergi terlalu lama."

"Ya," aku sesenggukan. "Kita telah berkelana lama sekali."

"Jaejung," ia membisikkan namaku dengan cara yang manis sekaligus meremukkanku. "Aku pernah berjanji padamu dahulu sekali, bahwa sejauh apa pun kau pergi, selama apa pun kau berkelana, seberapa jauh kau tersesat, aku akan menjemput dan akan membawamu pulang."

Sekarang aku menangis kencang sekali karena kata-katanya membangkitkan ingatan masa lalu yang saling tumpang tindih dan membaur menjadi satu. Yunho membiarkan aku menangis selama beberapa saat sementara tangannya mengusap kedua tanganku.

Yunho sudah mengecheck jamnya dan tahu bahwa Jaejung telah pergi lama sekali. Dan Yunho datang untuk menjemputku. Aku membayangkan ini setiap harinya dan sekarang jantungku seolah meledak menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Apakah ini berarti sudah saatnya kami pulang?

"_Remember when we first met and I was still finding myself and you were still finding yourself and you said you found yourself when you found me and I said I found myself when I found you?_"

Kugosok hidungku yang semerah tomat. "Ya, aku ingat."

"Karena kita telah berkelana menjauh satu sama lain, aku kehilanganmu dan tidak dapat menemukanmu. Sebagian besar karena kau juga tidak ingin ditemukan. Sekarang aku menatap wajahmu dan merasakanmu. Kim Jaejung, aku telah menemukanmu."

Aku menggenggam tangan Yunho erat sekali dan merasa begitu lega dapat mendengar jantungku berdetak kembali. Sesuatu di dalam diriku seolah baru saja dibangunkan setelah sekian lama tidak terasa apa-apa.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk pulang?"

"Ya," Kataku sebelum melemparkan tubuhku ke pelukannya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali," bisik Yunho dirambutku.

"Aku sudah pulang, Yunho."

**TAMAT**

* * *

Aku membagi cerita ini ke dalam dua versi dan merilisnya secara bersamaan. Ini khusus untuk penggemar YunJae. Semoga kalian menyukainya :)

Maaf untuk typo-nya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian. Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan.

**XOXO, Rara.**


End file.
